EL REGRESO DE LOS NÓMADAS AIRE
by TaKaA
Summary: [EN PAUSA] Han pasado seis años desde que Aang devolvió la paz y restauró el equilibrio entre las naciones, pero un nuevo problema amenaza con destruir lo único que queda de los Maestros Aire. Su territorio. ¿Podrá Aang evitar ser el último Airbender?
1. Prólogo

_**EL REGRESO DE LOS NÓMADAS AIRE**_

****

_**Prólogo**_

_Han pasado seis años desde que el Avatar Aang devolvió la paz y restauró el equilibrio entre las naciones. El ex – Señor del Fuego Ozai fue muerto en batalla, al igual que su hija Azula. El príncipe Zuko es el nuevo Señor del Fuego y gobierna su nación, ayudado por Iroh, su mano derecha._

_Son tiempos de paz en el mundo. Aunque de vez en cuando, pequeños grupos de rebeldes se levantan en contra de la armonía y es deber del Avatar solucionar esos problemas. Hace un año, aproximadamente, estos levantamientos se han incrementado debido a la aparición de un grupo subversivo, que se hace llamar a sí mismo "Sasurai" (Errantes), y que busca la posesión de los territorios de los extintos Nómadas Aire. Por supuesto, Aang no dejará que esto suceda. Como último maestro aire, debe proteger su territorio y evitar a toda costa que su raza se extinga._

_Aquí es donde comienza nuestra historia…_


	2. Capítulo 1: La Visita de Aang

**_CAPÍTULO 1 – "La Visita de Aang"_**

El día estaba precioso. Unas cuantas nubes salpicadas sobre un cielo azul intenso, inundado por los rayos de un sol que, más que dar calor, le bastaba con alumbrar esa parte del planeta. Y es que, en la Tribu Agua del Sur, nunca hizo mucho calor tampoco.

Una chica de unos veinte años daba lecciones de Agua Control a unos cuantos jóvenes, en un campo de hielo medianamente amplio, en las cercanías de la aldea. Aquella chica tenía un excelente dominio sobre el agua. Se fusionaba con ésta, eran como uno sólo, moviéndose a los compases del Tai Chi (estilo de lucha que usan los maestros de Agua Control). Aquella jovencita vestía con las ropas típicas de su aldea. Su cabello castaño era largo y estaba trenzado. La pureza del agua se reflejaba en sus ojos índigos, los cuales resaltaban aún más, en contraste con su piel mate.

De pronto, su lección se vio interrumpida cuando una enorme sombra pasó sobre su cabeza y la de sus aprendices. Unos pasos más allá, aterrizó un enorme animal de pelaje blanquecino y de su lomo descendió un chico calvo, medianamente alto y de unos dieciocho años de edad. Su aspecto no era precisamente fornido, pero tenía unos pequeños músculos, bastante bien formados. Poseía unos extraños tatuajes violetas en su cabeza y extremidades; y vestía los atuendos típicos de los monjes.

-¡Aang!- dijo la maestra agua, corriendo hacía aquel chico. -¡Qué alegría verte!- continuó la chica, con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras abrazaba efusivamente a su amigo. –Hace bastante tiempo que no venías por aquí…-.

-Lo siento… he estado ocupado con algunos asuntos- suspiró Aang mientras bajaba su vista. Luego la volvió a alzar, observando a su amiga y le respondió su abrazo -¡También estoy feliz de verte Katara!-.

Siguieron abrazados por unos instantes y luego se separaron.

-En todo caso, el motivo de mi visita no es precisamente por placer…- continuó el joven Avatar, volviendo a bajar su mirada.

-Lo sé- le respondió Katara. Aang se sorprendió al escuchar sus palabras. –Pero ven, este no es un buen sitio para conversar…- y diciendo esto, Katara tomó la mano del chico y lo guió hacía la aldea. -¡Eso es todo! ¡Ha terminado la lección por el día de hoy!- se volvió la chica hacia sus alumnos. -¡Practiquen lo que les he enseñado!-.

-Lamento haber interrumpido tu lección…- se disculpó Aang, mientras era guiado por Katara.

-No importa Aang… sé que esto es más importante…- le sonrió su amiga.

-Appa, espera aquí- le dijo amistosamente el chico a su bisonte. Este último comprendió a la perfección sus palabras y, echándose sobre sus patas, se dispuso a dormir.

-Mi padre ha salido con algunos hombres a atender unos asuntos importantes en la Tribu del Norte, su viaje durará unos cuantos meses, así que nos ha dejado a Sokka y a mí a cargo de la aldea- le dijo Katara, cuando encontraron un buen lugar para conversar. Se sentaron sobre unas piedras, a un costado de la vivienda de Katara. –He escuchado acerca de los Sasurai. Sé que están rondando los territorios del Templo del Aire Este, destruyendo todo a su paso…- su voz sonó bastante triste al decir esto último. –Es por eso que mi padre y los demás líderes de las Tribus han decidido reunirse para buscar alguna posible solución para lidiar con este grupo-.

-Es por eso que estoy aquí…- le dijo Aang, pero Katara no pareció sorprenderse.

-Lo sé-.

-Como el Avatar y como maestro aire, es necesario que yo arregle este asunto personalmente- dijo él, en tono decidido. Dio un suspiro y prosiguió. -Katara… yo…- el chico pareció titubear.

-Esta bien Aang…- la maestra agua podía leer los pensamientos de su amigo. –Iré contigo, no necesitas pedírmelo- le sonrió ella, dulcemente.

-Pero… ¿Qué pasará con tu aldea? Yo no contaba con que tu padre no estaría aquí-.

-Sokka es capaz de encargarse solo. Sé que sí…- le respondió la chica, pero una voz ronca, proveniente de atrás de ella, la interrumpió.

-No sé porqué ustedes siempre planean y discuten las cosas a mis espaldas…- dijo aquella voz.

Katara y Aang soltaron una pequeña risa, al momento que alzaban la vista para encontrarse frente a un robusto joven de piel morena que los observaba cruzado de brazos y con mirada disgustada.

-¡Hola Sokka! ¿Cómo estás?- exclamó Aang, esta vez con su alegría característica, mientras agitaba uno de sus brazos.

_-Después de todo, sigue siendo un niño…-_ pensó Katara, mientras observaba a Aang.

-Estoy bien, gracias…- respondió Sokka, quien seguía cruzado de brazos.

-Como decía, Sokka puede encargarse solo de la aldea…- retomó Katara, luego de la interrupción de su hermano. -…Nuestra gente necesita que alguien se quede a la cabeza… y ahora que nuestro padre está de viaje y Gran-gran ya no está con nosotros…- la chica observó la nieve que rodeaba sus botas.

-Está bien Katara, no te preocupes. Yo me haré cargo de todo- Sokka se sentó junto a su hermana y tomó su mano. -Además…- el joven dirigió su mirada llena de ternura hacia un pequeño de unos dos años que trataba, con dificultad, de caminar por la nieve sin caerse, a unos cuantos metros de donde ellos estaban.

Katara y Aang esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa.


End file.
